xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Los Hojas
Los hojas is the name given to the (mostly mutant) soldiers trained in the Pied Piper Alternate Universe as part of Project Portal. Originally they were children stolen from our universe and transported to the portal in Nicaragua, but after the events of Pied Piper collapsed the portal children were born in the AU. One of the meanings of the Spanish word hoja is blade. Goals & Interests The hojas mostly follow Al-Sahra's goal to be a guiding hand in making the world a better place believing the ends justify the means. Structure Before Antique Lands: :The morada’s children begin training at an early age, both in combat as well as more regular schooling. They generally receive their first lesson in hand-to-hand before they are five and begin firearms training around eight or nine years old. At puberty, they are shuffled into several roles according to their mutation or lack thereof, as determined by Eva Cerrano. :All, especially the mutants, continue their combat training on a regular basis even as adults. Some pick up other skills like engineering, gardening, computers, linguistics or logistics. Now: :Most of the hojas came through the portal to our universe at the end of Antique Lands. While some of them were subdued or surrendered, many escaped and went on the run. Some of them since made contact with Al-Sahra and rejoined then while others sought to start a new life away from their former masters. Still, for some, their goals and whereabouts are unknown. People Current: *Several hojas are currently incarcerated, including a pyrokinetic, a botanokinetic, a telekinetic, a strongman, and someone who can make shields. *Some hojas escaped from X-Factor. *'Randall' — From Hunting Hojas (Mini) *'QP1' — From Hunting Hojas (Mini) *'Josh' — (21) Teleporter specializing in firearms. He is a large, build blonde man. Not the cleverest, but he's dedicated and capable and has a big, puppydog sort of personality to make up for it. Lost an arm in a teleporting accident that was later reattached at the hospital. In custody after Carpenwhere. *'Mei-Hua' — (45) She has mutational super aim and specializes in firearms. Small, Asian woman. A bit cocky, she's so good at her job that she makes it look easy. In custody after Carpenwhere. *'Shobi' — (40) Hydrokinetic specializing in firearms. Israeli man. Thoughtful, logical and ends-justify-means, but not in a ruthless way. In custody after Carpenwhere. *'Brad' — (42) Light-bending illusionist specializing in hand to hand. Brunet man with brown eyes. Has a wicked sense of humor, likes practical jokes, also illusing things and then knocking you out while you're looking at rainbows. In custody after Carpenwhere. *'Matt' — (16) Botanokinetic specializing in firearms. Brunet man with hazel eyes. Patient, empathetic with those on his side, brutal to those not. In custody after Carpenwhere. *'Poppy' — (18) Linguist specializing in languages. Black with awesome natural curls and a willowy body. Reserved and a bit socially awkward. Can speak your language, but only the words. In custody after Carpenwhere. *'Lian' — (20) Human specializing in computers. Pocket-sized Asian girl. Quick, clever, and shy. Wishes she were a mutant. In custody after Carpenwhere. *'Elvis' — (23) Human specializing as a field medic. Black haired man with blue eyes. Passionate and judgmental. Gets pissy about people getting themselves injured from being stupid. Was set on fire and punched in the face with flames. In custody after Carpenwhere. *'Clara' — (39) Speedster specializing in hand to hand. Was the speedster that fought with and escaped from X-Factor at the end of the Antique Lands mission. In custody after Carpenwhere. Former: *Those rescued by X-Factor in the Pied Piper mission: Tobias Ryder, Walter West, Nadia al-Razi, Tom Sikorski, and Illyana Rasputin. They have no memory of their time in the AU, as their memories had been wiped as punishment for the escape attempt. Tom has since regained his memories. *The Pied Piper Soldiers, who escaped through the portal during the Pied Piper mission. *A few hojas abandoned Al-Sahra during the Antique Lands mission, including Danica Kellerman (who stayed in the AU), Kyle Nasagai and Meredith Woods (now an agent of X-Factor). *'Michelle Ray' — Botanokinetic. She has a seven year old daughter, Kelly, and a thirteen year old son, Nico, who has a poison creation mutation. They are Meredith's adopted family. All are currently in witness protection after Razor's Edge. *'Nadine' — Capable of item teleportation. She has a teenage son, Marcos. Both are currently in witness protection after Razor's Edge. *'Joseph Wells' — Makes concentrated explosions. One of the original Abducted Children. He has two daughters, Kaitlyn, who is twelve and seems to have a hair manipulation mutation, and Vanessa, who is nine. Last known to be in Colombia, connected to Felipe and Kamile. *'Felipe' and Kamile — Married couple. Felipe is a hydrokinetic. Kamile has extendable claws and is an extremely good hand to hand fighter. They have a nineteen year-old daughter Diana (not a mutant but good with guns), who is the mother of a two-year old son named Chris, and a sixteen year-old son named Talik, possible mutation unknown. Last known to be in Colombia as part of a drug cartel. Deceased: *'Viv' — (47) Blonde, curly haired mutant capable of generating electricity and discharging it like an eel. Specialized in hand to hand. Ditzy. Loyal to Al-Sahra. Was found in Carpenter's car shot by Carpenter's gun during Carpenwhere. Locations *La Morada, Pied Piper Alternate Universe *Bluefields, Nicaragua *Washington D.C. *Lost Waters Ranch *Mayersville, Mississippi *South America Resources *Remaal al-Sahra *Whatever they can get their hands on. Events *Al-Sahra begins kidnapping mutant children and taking them into the Pied Piper AU as a part of Project Portal. *X-Factor follows the disappearances of mutant children to Nicaragua. They rescue some of the Abducted Children and collapse the portal to the AU as a part of the Pied Piper mission. *Some of the abducted children that escaped the AU during the Pied Piper mission group together and form the Pied Piper Soldiers. *With the portal repaired, X-Factor once again crosses into the Pied Piper AU during the Antique Lands mission. They returned with most of of the residents of the morada, many of whom were subdued while several others escaped and went on the run. *Two hojas were spotted with Silvio Constantini during the Hunting Hojas (Mini). *Ten hojas working under Jacob Hendrickson kidnap Carpenter to the Lost Waters Ranch. She is rescued by X-Factor during Carpenwhere and all the hojas are captured. *During Razor's Edge, a group of ex-members of al-Sahra and Los Hojas are rescued from Mayersville, Mississippi and put into witness protection. Another group is in south America. Category:Remaal al-Sahra Category:Organizations